


Здоровый и плодовитый

by curstcute



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Newt Scamander, Alpha/Omega, Aphrodisiacs, M/M, Omega Jacob Kowalski, Omega Verse, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curstcute/pseuds/curstcute
Summary: омегаверс, омега!Якоб и альфа!Ньют, изнасилование под афродизиаками, репродуктивное насилие, дарк!Ньют. Время действия – ФТ1, после побега от сносорожихи. Фраза о пятерых детях была для тебя роковой, Якоб.
Relationships: Jacob Kowalski/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 32





	Здоровый и плодовитый

**Author's Note:**

> омегаверс, омега!Якоб и альфа!Ньют, изнасилование под афродизиаками, репродуктивное насилие, дарк!Ньют. Время действия – ФТ1, после побега от сносорожихи. Фраза о пятерых детях была для тебя роковой, Якоб.

Якоб Ковальски был омегой настолько, что не хватало только клейма на лбу или на щеке с нужной греческой буквой. Здоровый, выносливый, с широкими пышными бёдрами и благоухающий сладкими феромонами. Поэтому такими нелепыми и жалкими казались попытки выдать себя за альфу. 

Якоб носил пиджаки, которые визуально делали плече шире, чтобы казаться квадратным и устрашающим. Говорил хриплым и низким голосом, порой грубо и фамильярно. Но в минуты, когда не контролировал себя, верещал, как маленькая нежная девочка, и звал на помощь. 

Альфы отпускали густые чёрные усы и роскошные бороды. То что Якоб тоже не гладковыбритый, Ньют узнал лишь тогда, когда сумел подобраться совсем близко и получше рассмотреть свою добычу, настолько его усы были светлыми и тонкими. 

Якоб умудрился попасть на войну и работал на заводе среди альф и бет, конечно, если и это не было ложью. Якоб дурил маглов точно так же искусно, как это делали с ними волшебники, и Ньют восхищался его дерзостью. 

Было ему не отнимать храбрости и выдержки, конечно. В компании целых трёх альф, одна из которых проявляла к нему недвусмысленный интерес, Якоб вёл себя уверенно, словно был среди своих. Обычно рядом с альфами омеги испытывали слабость, могли даже в обморок упасть от перевозбуждения. Якоб же только потел и то от укуса горегубки. 

Все эти качества в сочетании с тем, с какой готовностью Якоб слушался и помогал, как искренне он восхищался и любил всё то, что было дорого Ньюту, ничего не зная ни о магии, ни о тварях, делали его идеальной матерью для большого выводка детей. Ньют во многих вопросах полагался на своё чутьё, а оно утверждало, что именно этому человеку он бы доверил бы заботу о своём потомстве. Конечно, сперва стоило бы ещё его проверить, но Ньют чувствовал, что так просто не отпустит такой ценный экземпляр, который искал столько лет.

Ньют не сомневался, что дети продолжат его дело и справятся даже лучше. Ведь его мать всего лишь занималась разведением гиппогрифов, а дедушка дрессировал почтовых сов, а прадед отправился на поиски Сциллы, да так и сгинул в морях. А совсем далёкие предки преуспели на поприще ещё меньше. Значит, Скамандерам на роду написано изучать и сохранять природу, и каждое поколение должно было справляться с этой задачей лучше предыдущего.

В себе Ньют не сомневался, он будет хорошим отцом и всему обучит детей. А вот достойного кандидата на роль матери Ньют не встречал долго и уже отчаялся. Поэтому сейчас ни за что бы не отступился.

Ньют не сомневался, что Якоб нуждается в нём не меньше, и в итоге от их союза все останутся в выигрыше. 

Ньют понимал, что лишь чудо спасло Якоба от регулярных групповых изнасилований (возможно, если Якоб опять не врал ему) или нехорошего альфы. Даже в его мире хорошо знали, что маглы-омеги имеют самую незавидную участь: ограничены в правах, обязаны рожать как можно чаще и во всём зависят от своего альфы. Когда-нибудь правда вскроется и... Нет, Ньют не мог допустить, чтобы его друг попал в беду, поэтому обязан был действовать.

Всё это пронеслось в его голове, когда Ньют делал им чай в своей хижине, которая во время путешествий служила полноценной заменой дому — здесь можно было готовить еду, спать, принимать гостя. После беготни от сносорожихи им обоим требовалось восстановить силы. Якоб спросил, нужна ли помощь, и получив отказ, устроился на узкой кровати, рассчитанной на одного. 

Ньют ещё раз взвесил все за и против. Если бы он встретил раненного камуфлори, который рискует потерять способность к невидимости и оказаться среди природных врагов, прошёл бы он мимо? Не помог бы? Не попытался бы увезти зверя оттуда? Даже если бы камуфлори был так сильно привязана к своему ареалу обитания? Магл вряд ли тоже осознаёт, в какой он опасности. А ещё ему мешает гордость и всякие магловские предрассудки, коих не меньше, чем у волшебников. 

Поэтому Ньют окончательно решил, что поступает правильно, и влил в чай большую порцию возбуждающего зелья. Любовных он не держал, не было необходимости. Со временем Якоб и так проникнется к нему самыми тёплыми чувствами. А если и нет, достаточно осознания с его стороны, что с Ньютом он в безопасности, и не стоит от него убегать. Своих зверей Ньют не сажал на цепь и в клетки, Якоба тоже, хотелось надеяться, не будет. Если он не глупее твари.

Возбуждающее зелье подействовало мгновенно. Румянец расцвёл во всю щёку. Якоб ослабил галстук и заёрзал на койке, сжимая бёдра. Он не возражал и даже наоборот проявлял живое участие, когда Ньют сел рядом и уложил, раздел заклинанием, чтобы было быстрее, и провёл рукой между ягодиц, и стоило ему поднести пальцы, Якоб нетерпеливо толкнулся вперёд, насаживаясь, постанывая, желая больше. Что же, кто Ньют такой, чтобы отказывать такому жаждущему любви омеге?

Ньют навсегда запомнит, каким в их первый раз Якоб был внутри горячим, приятным и как послушно принимал его. Обессиленный от желания, он даже не мог подмахивать, лишь расставлял ноги шире, демонстрируя, какая он на самом деле шлюха и как любит давать настоящим альфам. 

Ньют навалился сильнее, укусил за плечо и мгновение не разжимал зубы, позволяя внутреннему зверю тоже испить этой похоти, вдавил широкое тело в жёсткую койку. Ньют не мог поверить, что такая омега столько лет после своего совершеннолетия была на свободе, что никто ещё не засадил Якобу как следует и не набил его утробу детёнышами. Значит, с этим хитрым зверем, который умеет дурить даже альф, надо быть начеку. 

Ньют чувствовал, как сильно разбухает узел внутри горячей, обильно заполненной дырки. Он не знал, насколько крепко его семя, и с удовольствием думал, что даже если Якоб не забеременеет сейчас, он тут же возьмёт его ещё раз и будет накачивать своей спермой до тех пор, пока не доведёт дело до конца. Ни одна омега не оставит своих детёнышей и ни один магл ещё не сумел сбежать от волшебника.


End file.
